Compartiendo habitación, ¿Contigo?
by Keita-chan
Summary: ¡Hermosas vacaciones paradisíacas! ¡Mar, arena, sol! ¿Qué mas puedes pedir?, eso pensaron los hermanos Fubuki, pero lo único que deseaban era no matar a sus compañeros de habitación.
1. Compartiendo habitación, ¿Contigo? I

**Compartiendo habitación, ¿Contigo?**

**Hello, mina-san!**

**He aquí mi persona trae un nuevo fanfic, más bien un Short-Fic. En un principio tenía pensado hacer un one-shot acerca de los hermanos Fubuki pero después de pensarlo decidí crear un Short-Fic, sin más comencemos.**

**READY! GO!**

**ATENCIÓN: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5 (maldito Copyrinth ¬¬)

_Compartiendo habitación, ¿Contigo?_

—¡Viva! —Grito Tsunami—, finalmente podre ver una de las más hermosas playas en todo el mundo…

En la lejanía sus compañeros solo lograron verlo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, solo Tsunami se emocionaba por eso pero tampoco podían desmentir que estaban interesados. Después del afamado torneo FFI los chicos fueron compensados con una excursión, o vacaciones a la playa Sarakiniko, en Grecia, gracias a la generosa colaboración del padre Natsumi; todo el equipo de Inazuma Japan sería enviado durante dos semanas a las paradisiacas playas de Sarakiniko, donde disfrutarían de sol, mar y arena, al menos Tsunami lo haría al máximo.

Sin mucho rogar los chicos corrieron como un rayo hacia sus hogares con disposición de empacar sus pertenencias, claro que algunos no tuvieron la necesidad de hacerlo ya que al no encontrarse en sus ciudades natales lo único que hicieron fue tomar las cosas que aun guardaban en sus maletas y mantenerlas preparadas para el día siguiente en la mañana. Alistaron sus relojes a la hora acordada, prepararon su muda de ropa e hicieron algunas compras para el viaje, como Midorikawa que lo primero que hizo fue comprar una orden completa de helado, únicamente para el viaje en avión.

Dentro de unas horas el equipo entero despegaría hacia Grecia, estaban animados, no lo negaban aunque había quienes que lo estaban aún más, y un ejemplo seria…

—¡¿Habrá canchan de football?! —Pregunto el castaño.

—Si —Respondieron.

—¡¿Podre jugar football?!

—Sí.

—¡¿Habrá balones de football?!

—¡Si!

—¡¿Podre ver partidos de football?!

—¡Que sí!

—¡¿Podre…?!

—¡Cállate de una p*** vez! —Grito Akio completamente enfurecido dejando al resto del equipo completamente mudo, inclusive Atsuya—, ¿Qué? Alguien tenía que callarlo —Ante aquello ninguno de los presentes se opuso.

—Pero sera emocionante poder ir a otro país y esta vez de vacaciones —Comento Toramaru.

—Es cierto, ya me puedo imaginar en la playa bebiendo un delicioso batido de mango —Dijo el pequeño Tachimukai.

—Y yo comiendo un hermoso helado de pistache —Inmediatamente todos se callaron dejando un mudo silencio—, ¿Qué? —Y todos lo miraron con una cara de "eso es lo que haces a diario" en el rostro.

Después de unas cuantas horas más de espera, cortesía de Fudou y Atsuya que al parecer llevaban "mercancía de dudosa procedencia", lograron de despegar sin ningún incidente más, al menos desde que salieron del aeropuerto, ya que el avión donde viajaban se había convertido en un verdadero caos. Lo primero que paso fue una leve discusión de Hiroto y Midorikawa, donde el último discutía sobre la inmortalidad del helado y el futuro reinado de este mientras que el pelirrojo le reprochaba que eso no era posible, a pesar de las oposiciones y reclamos de Ryuji. Los siguientes eran Kabeyama y Kurimatsu que reían sin parar mientras jugaban su videojuego favorito, Endou que no paraba de explicarles a Kazemaru y Kidou sobre lo maravilloso que era el football, un poco más y el estratega comete homicidio dentro del avión. Por su parte el resto se recostó sobre los asientos e intentaron ignorar el bullicio de sus demás compañeros o eso era lo que intentaba uno de los defensas del equipo.

—¡Hey! Shirou… —Hablo picando levemente la mejilla del mencionado—, ¿Estas dormido? —Un leve tic se formó en el Fubuki mayor mientras habría levemente los ojos para mirar a su gemelo.

—No —Contesto secamente.

—Entonces, dime Shi…

—¡Que no! —Contesto rápidamente, ya sabía a donde quería llegar su hermano y precisamente eso era lo que quería evitar.

—¡Bleeeh ! Eres un aburrido infantil —Repuso sacándole la lengua, ¿Quién era el infantil ahora?

—¡Psss! —Ambos hermanos voltearon sus miradas hacia atrás encontrándose con una espesa melena color aqua—, ayúdenme… —Susurro Kazemaru, seguramente la agobiante charla de su capitán acerca del football había rebasado el límite de paciencia del ex velocista—… Endou no se calla…

—Kazemaru-kun, con gus…

—¡Claro que no! Seguramente te seguirá y Shirou y yo terminaremos metidos en eso, paso —Comento a la vez que sacaba una de las revistas que incluían los asientos—, arréglatelas tú solo, afeminado.

—En primera, deja de decirme así shota tsundere, y segundo, Fubuki tú me ayudaras, ¿Verdad?

Ante esto Atsuya envío una mirada retadora a su hermano incomodándole pero con aquello no fue suficiente ya que Shirou, como el hermano mayor que era, se impuso ante su hermano quien carraspeo molesto para levantarse del asiento.

—Haz lo que quieras, después no digas que no te lo advertí —Y se fue dejando a ambos chicos solos.

Camino por los pasillos del avión con las mejillas levemente infladas, estaba molesto, ¿Por qué? Porque su "amado" hermano mayor no se dignó a complacerlo, ¡Y eso no se le hace a Atsuya Fubuki! ¡Aunque fuese Shirou quien lo provocara! Pero sabía exactamente como vengarse, lo único que necesitaba era un poco de ayuda y sabía dónde encontrarla; una macabra sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras caminaba en dirección a su objetivo, cuando finalmente lo encontró se encamino lo más pronto posible a su lado.

—Fudou —Le llamo—, ¿Qué haces?

—Veo mujeres con grandes pechos* —Contesto amenamente como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, no se inmuto ante la presencia del menor y simplemente siguió leyendo su "sana" revista—, ¿Querías algo? —Se animó a preguntar.

—Necesito que me ayudes con un pequeño asunto.

—¿Asunto? —Dijo dejando su lectura—, ¿Y ese asunto de casualidad incluye a tu hermano?

—¿Ya lo sabias?

—Soy el gran Fudou, ¿Qué esperabas? —Aquellas palabras hicieron sonreír ampliamente al pelirosa. Estaba por articular palabra cuando una conocida voz lo interrumpió.

—¡Chicos, reunión! —Grito una de las managers—. ¡Apresúrense!

Al parecer el mohicano reconoció inmediatamente la voz y como alma que lleva al diablo corrió hacia donde indicaban, una gota de sudor resbalo por la cabeza de Atsuya, ya sabía exactamente porque reacciono como perro faldero al llamado.

—_Haruna… _—Pensó divertido. Y menos mal que Yuuto no sabía del oculto enamoramiento del mohicano porque era capaz de matarlo por muy que fuera Fudou.

Una vez todos reunidos la joven Fuyuka comenzó con la charla y explico el motivo de la improvista reunión.

—Lamento haberlos sacado de sus actividades —Lo resaltaba debido al hecho de que varios, dígase Midorikawa que aún seguía con la discusión del helado, parecían estar con el ceño levemente fruncido—. Pues dentro de una hora aterrizaremos en el aeropuerto y hemos decidido darles el número de su respectiva habitación en el hotel. Las habitaciones serán compartidas en parejas y como recomendación del director de Raimon lo hemos hecho en orden alfabético, así que, Aki-chan puedes proceder —La mencionada asintió y sacando una sumamente cuidada hoja de papel procedió a dar los nombres.

—Habitación 120, Mamoru Endou y Ryuji Midorikawa —Ambos mencionados abrieron a más no poder sus ojos estupefactos por la noticia—. Habitación 121, Jirou Sakuma y Ryugo Someoka —Y lo mismo sucedió con este par que se miraba de manera incomodo—. Habitación 122, Yuuto Kidou y Yuuya Kogure —Más fue la sorpresa del estratega que la del pequeño Kogure, solo queda una cosa que decir, pobre Kidou—. Habitación 123, Hiroto Kiyama y Seiya Tobitaka —Reino la paz entre ambos—. Habitación 124, Toramaru Utsunomiya y Kurimatsu Teppei —Los mencionados se miraron y compartieron una sonrisa nerviosa—. Habitación 125, Ichorouta Kazemaru y Jousuke Tsunami —Fue más parte del ex velocista que de Tsunami el escalofrió, ya sabía lo que venía, una semana sin poder levantar por las quemaduras del sol producto de la insensata afición del pelirosa por el surf—. Habitación 126, Shuuya Goenji y Atsuya Fubuki —Y el inminente silencio cayó sobre todos.

—¡¿Qué?! —Gritaron ambos.

—¡¿Pero qué mierghfdjfj?! —Fue callado por la mano de su hermano antes de que dijese algo más.

—Atsuya por favor compórtate.

—¡Ejem! ¿Puedo continuar? —Los chicos asintieron—. Habitación 127, Shirou Fubuki y Akio Fudou.

—¡¿Qué?! —Grito el pequeño albino—, ¡Aki-san! ¡No puede hacer eso!

—Lo lamento, pero son órdenes del director.

—¡P-P-Pero…!

—Shirou, Shirou. Debes comportarte, ¿Recuerdas? —Hablo su gemelo que rápidamente recibió una mirada fulminante de su hermano.

—La habitación 128 sera de Heigoro Kabeyama, Yuuki Tachimukai y Raiden Hijikata. Bien, ¿Tienen alguna pregunta? —Inmediatamente todo el equipo levanto la mano—, si es sobre si pueden cambiar compañeros, la respuesta es no. Ahora que saben su respectiva habitación y compañero les aconsejo que vayan directo a sus habitaciones una vez que lleguemos y desempaquen.

Los jóvenes bufaron molestos mientras les daban la señal para que se dispersasen y regresaran a sus respectivos asientos. Por su parte los hermanos Fubuki suspiraron pesadamente dejándose caer sobre el respaldo del mullido asiento; sin duda serian unas vacaciones pesadas, muy pesadas.

_Continuara…_

***Esa frase la saque de la película Summer Wars (una increíble película por cierto :3)**

**Mi amada gente, ¿Cómo quedo? No hace falta que me lo digan, quedo horrible TwT, ¡Renunciare! (ok. No o.o voy a dejar el melodrama), en fin, ni idea de dónde vino está loca historia pero bueno tendré que continuarla, aunque no sera muy larga, así que díganme ustedes que les pareció aceptare los lechugasos con dignidad (XD). Así que sin decir más me despido.**

**PD: **alguien me puede hacer el favor de enviarme un MP para decirme como poner la portada a los fics por favor, jejeje ˆˆU (estoy un poco perdida con esto [XD])

**Matta nee**** (ˆˆ) )**


	2. Shuuya Goenji y Atsuya Fubuki I

**Hola, hola mi amado mundo, actualizo (muy temprano [nótese sarcasmo]) pero bueno como lo prometido es deuda (y como no me gusta quedar debiendo) actualizo el fic, intentare hacer lo más largos posibles los capitulos, así que después de esta breve introducción comencemos…**

**READY! GO!**

**ATENCIÓN: **Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level 5 (pero con ayuda de Fudou-nii lo conseguiré [risa maléfica])

_Compartiendo habitación, ¿Contigo?_

_Shuuya Goenji y Atsuya Fubuki parte I_

Aspiro grandemente dejando sus pulmones completamente llenos para después soltarlos en un profundo respingo—. _Mierda… _—Se dijo mentalmente. Cubrió su boca con su mano mientras atraía más sus rodillas para abrazarlas posesivamente, más que todo por el reducido espacio en el que se encontraba; se maldecía mil y una veces, ¿Cómo demonios había llegado hasta esto? Si tan solo no hubiese aceptado.

—Lo matare… —Susurro por lo bajo. Ahora el joven se encontraba escondido en lo recóndito de toda la cocina arrinconándose tanto como podía en el reducido espacio del almacén.

—¿Lo encontraste? —Dijeron desde fuera.

—No. Sigamos buscando —Y así fue como los pasos comenzaron a alejarse de él. Suspiro nuevamente, ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto? Pero claro todo estaba en la perfecta mañana que tuvo, o que esperaba tener.

Finalmente habían llegado, varios corrieron ansiosos hacia el hotel animados y alegres, mientras que varios disfrutaron amenamente del breve recorrido de la estancia, sin duda era un hotel muy lujoso, ¿Cómo había pagado aquello el padre de Natsumi? Mejor ni preguntar porque seguramente después se las cobraría. Felicidad, una amena felicidad se apropió de ellos, al menos de unos cuantos.

—Shirou —Le llamo—, Shirou —Dijo nuevamente—, ¡Shirou! —Grito pero no funciono—, ¡Shirou! ¡Quieres mirarme cuanto te hablo! —Amenazo su hermano, pero era inútil el Fubuki mayor no le prestaba, ni le prestaría, atención. Atsuya inflo los cachetes con enojo, ¿Por qué se enojaba por una simple pregunta?—, sabes, Midorikawa una vez me dijo un dicho sumamente inteligente —Shirou se detuvo y lo miro con disimulo—. Sabes como decía… —Atsuya sonrió—, "el que calla otorga", no crees que te va de perfecto.

El comentario arto a Shirou, ¿Qué no podía dejar de molestarlo con el asunto? A fin de cuentas podría haber otra posibilidad porque fuese tan insistente con él; se detuvo en seco asustando levemente a su hermano menor, volteo la mirada y con un leve ceño fruncido se animó a responder.

—Dime, Atsuya, ¿Por qué eres tan insistente con el tema? —Le pregunto.

—Bueno, eso es porque…

—¡Chicos, entren! —Gritaron las managers a todo pulmón obstruyendo la respuesta del pequeño pelirosa.

—_Demonios… _—Se dijo Shirou.

Todo el equipo de Inazuma Japan entro como un completo ganado al hotel, claro que por entrar así tuvieron un "pequeño" problema con la entrada.

—Toramaru, no me patees —Dijo Kogure.

—Pero si yo no te estoy pateando.

—Me pueden decir quien me está halando el cabello —Inquirió Kidou.

—¿Por qué tengo helado amarillo en mi chaqueta? —Dijo Hiroto y lo que obtuvo como respuesta fue una pequeña, pero audible, risa de Midorikawa—, ¡Ryuji Midorikawa! ¡Cuando salga de aquí te las veras conmigo! ¡Le diré a Hitomiko-onee-chan y ella te quitara todas tus barras de chocolate! —Inmediatamente el peliverde corrió al lado de Kiyama limpiando cada rastro del "misterioso" helado.

Las managers suspiraron con desgano, si ellos pensaban que estas serían semanas pesadas imagínense como estarían ellas teniendo que cuidar a una guardería de niños sobrecrecidos. Ya hartas de la situación tomaron un gran impuso y con una gran patada, de parte de las cuatro, lanzaron la bola de chicos dentro del edificio; claro cabe decir que varios terminaron con algunos huesos rotos, pero jamás hagan enfurecer a las chicas. Se registraron y cada uno fue directo a su habitación correspondiente, a pesar de que el ambiente se tornaría algo tenso.

El primero en entrar fue el estratega principal, que dejo caer sus maletas sobre su cama para lanzarse hacia ella aspirando tan hondo como podía; se tranquilizó por un momento pero aquella paz no duro tanto como quisiera, ya que de la nada un inmenso globo de agua se avecino sobre el mojándolo completamente en el acto.

—¡Kogure! —Grito enfurecido levantándose de golpe.

—¡Shishishi! Eso te pasa por estar tan tranquilo —Y dicho eso salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo de la habitación.

—¡Espera! —Pero era inútil pequeño había desaparecido completamente. Suspiro pasamente, tal y como lo imaginaba, serían unas largas vacaciones—, esperen… —Se dijo olfateando su ropa—, ¡Esto no es agua! —Si tan solo supiera lo que era, no volvería a dormir plácidamente después de eso.

Pero Yuuto no era el único que sufría el infortunio de tener un compañero de cuarto no deseado, pues digamos que cierto peliaqua con complejo de emo no lo estaban pasando tan bien que se diga.

—¡No! —Grito aferrándose al marco de la puerta—, ¡Dije que no! ¡Y no lo hare!

—Vamoos… —Suplico la palmera andante—, solo sera un momento.

—Eso es lo que tú dices y termina en una tarde y noche completa —Se estaba aferran con uña y carne al marco de la puerta—. ¡No iré!

—¡Kazemaruuuu! —Rogo Tsunami—, ¡Ven a surfear conmigo!

—¡Que no!

Pero se podría decir que, a pesar de los infortunios de los anteriores, nada era comparado con el tenso ambiente de la habitación de dos delanteros. Estaban uno frente al otro, cruzados de brazos y sentados a la orilla de la cama sin dejarse de ver intensamente.

—Atsuya… —Dijo el pelicrema.

—Shuuya… —Exclamo.

La intensa batalla de miradas siguió, y hubiera seguido, de no ser por la oportuna intromisión de cierto albino a la habitación.

—¿Atsuya? —Le llamo su hermano.

El pequeño Fubuki volteo la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro retador de su hermano, ¿Por qué se ponía del lado de Shuu-baka? ¡Ah! Pero las cosas tampoco se quedarían así, sabiendo quien era el compañero de su hermano estaría más que dispuesto a darle lo que fuera al mohicano si lograba conseguir cierta "valiosa información" que llevaba semanas tratando de sacarle a su hermano.

—Atsuya, te quieres comportar. Y ven conmigo que saldremos un rato, aun no termino de hablar contigo —El pelirosa chasqueo la lengua molesto levantándose de su cama mientras recogía una de sus chaquetas para ponérsela, darse la vuelta mientras empujaba su hermano fuera.

—Te quedas en el cuarto Shuu-baka, pero que ni se te ocurra ponerte a ver tu maldito porno en la habitación, que si encuentro mis sabanas manchadas juro que te mato —El pelicrema se enrojeció a mas no poder por el comentario, ¿Qué demonios le estaba insinuando?

—¡Atsuya! —Le regaño su hermano pero antes de poner otra objeción este mismo ya lo había sacado. Caminaban silenciosamente por los pasillos cuando su hermano lo detuvo y con gran firmeza se atrevió a confrontarlo— Atsuya, eres mi hermano, mi gemelo, compartimos todo: secretos, bromas e incluso el lobo de peluche que nos había dado mamá.

—¡Shhhh! ¡No lo digas en voz alta! —Le callo su hermano completamente ruborizado.

—Bueno, como te decía. Compartimos todo, pero esto es algo que no te puedo decir, ya que se exactamente cual sera tu reacción, así que la respuesta es no. No te lo diré por nada del mundo —Atsuya lo miro por un momento ya se había imaginado esa reacción pero por eso mismo había previsto varios puntos a su favor.

—Bien, ya no te preguntare —Respondió tranquilamente sorprendiendo a su hermano.

—¿En serio? ¿Te lo tomaras así tranquilamente con lo que me has estado insistiendo desde hace semanas? Me sorprende.

—Pues como tú dices, somos gemelos, así que algo de ti tenía que tener a parte de la cara ¿No? —Shirou sonrió ampliamente, finalmente su hermano se comportaba o eso creía—. Entonces, ¿Nos vamos a dar una vuelta por el lugar?

El pequeño e ingenuo Shirou asintió y camino adelantándose unos cuantos pasos a su hermano sin saber que tras de él el pelirrosa embozaba una sonrisa maléfica, muy maléfica.

—_Jejeje, se lo creyó… _—Se regocijaba por dentro el pequeño—_, pero ya verás Shirou, ya verás… _—Y como dicen "árbol que crece torcido nunca se arregla" o en este caso "Atsuya que crece torcido nunca se arregla".

El inocente Shirou siguió caminando sin saber los malévolos planes que tenía su hermano gemelo a pesar de ello no era el único que se encontraba metido en un embrollo, ya que en otro lugar…

—Entonces solo tengo que hacerlo, ¿Verdad? —Pregunto y la persona enfrente de él asintió. El joven se dio la vuelta mientras la misteriosa figura embozaba una sonrisa de lado. Esto en verdad terminaría mal.

Por otro lado, Kazemaru, que finalmente se había librado de Tsunami aunque no por mucho, caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del hotel en busca de un lugar en el que pudiera relajarse y al menos intentar disfrutar de las ansiadas vacaciones pero mientras busca por los pasillos logro escuchar unas audibles, y gritonas voces provenientes de uno de los cuartos.

—¡Helado!

—¡Football!

—¡Helado!

—¡Football!

—¡Helado!

—¡Football!

Kazemaru suspiro pesadamente, ¿Qué demonios hacían estos dos ahora? Nada más discutir qué cosa era mejor. Con una enorme fuerza, producto de la enorme coleta, derrumbo la puerta asustando a ambos chicos dentro del cuarto y apretando los puños y con una visible venita sobresaliendo de su cabeza atino a decir:

—¡Quieren dejar de comportarse como dos niños de primaria! —Grito completamente enfurecido dejando anonados a ambos chicos.

—No tenías por qué gritarnos, desconsiderado —Ataco Ryuji.

—Sí. No sabes que es de mala educación gritar en un lugar ajeno —Contraataco Endou.

Pobre Kazemaru, pudo haber muerto en ese momento producto del enorme enojo que tenía pero en su lugar opto por dirigirlo hacia otro lugar, conocido como Midorikawa y Endou, ya se es de imaginar cual fue el final de ambos chicos.

Los sucesos de ese día se podrían calificar como, ¿Normales? Al menos para equipo de Inazuma Japan lo eran. Ya en la noche todos los chicos disidieron entrar a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar después del agotador día que tuvieron, sin saber que en sus habitaciones no encontrarían su tan aclamada paz; en lo que consta a Kidou fue uno de los que no pudo pegar ojo durante la noche, ¿Por qué? Sencillamente por Kogure quien no se estrujo el corazón para hacerle bromas consecutivas al estratega. Pese a que Kabeyama y Tachimukai no tenían ninguna clase de problemas en compartir habitación el clavo que detono todo fue Hijikata pues ¡Los había obligado a hacer ejercicio! Y no cualquier ejerció, sino abdominales, sentadillas y levantamiento con lo que se puede decir que el resulto fue unos Kabeyama y Yuuki muy cansados y al borde de la muerte. En el cuarto del portero y capitán del equipo la situación podría decirse que era… ¿Tranquila? O al menos eso se aparentaba ya que a pesar de haber acostado y dormido al solo tocar la almohada ambos chicos seguían con su discusión.

—Helado… —Decía Midorikawa entre sueños.

—No. Football… —Repetía Endou también entre sus sueños.

—Helado…

—Football…

—Helado…

—Football…

Y así siguieron el resto de la noche. Pero nada era comparado con la situación en el cuarto de dos delanteros, pero es que si era el caos completo; haya estaba el delantero de fuego escondido al otro lado de su cama mientras intentaba huir de la implacable furia del Fubuki menor.

—¡Calmate! —Le grito desde su "seguro" escondite.

—¡No hables! ¡Maldito degenerado, pervertido, depravado…! —Y la lista seguía.

—¡Ya te dije que fue yogurt!

—¡Al yogurt con tu tía! ¡Yo no me creo esa patraña! —Amenazo mientras sacaba una sus "letales" pantuflas de lobo y se la lanzaba a Shuuya—, ¡Te dije que no quería que vieras tu maldito porno aquí!

—¡¿Y tú de qué demonios estás hablando?! —Grito igual de enfurecido, eso había sido suficiente—, estas igual de retorcido que Fudou, solo él trae esas consiguió siempre, y te recalco, ¡Siempre! —El joven delantero aun recordaba como en una de tantas había llegado en un muy mal momento y había terminado por ver una escena que hubiese deseado nunca ver—. _Para colmo fue en los vestidores… _—Se dijo.

—De igual forma creo que eres un pervertido de primera —Shuuya se estampo la mano en la cara, ¿Qué demonios le cruzaba en la cabeza a ese niño?—, ahora déjame dormir.

—¡Pero…! —No término porque inmediatamente el pequeño pelirosa apago la luz y para antes de que este pudiese poner otra objeción esta ya daba las claras señales de haber caído por el quinto sueño de la noche. Goenji apuño sus manos y por mera consideración no se abalanzó contra el chico—, _esta me las pagas… _—Anoto mentalmente recordando como él, estando en su mejor sueño, había sido interrumpido por el repentino golpe de la puerta y como después era arrojado de su cama por el pequeño delantero.

Pero las cosas no siguieron mejorando, ya que cerca de la media noche sintió como alguien lo movía y al no despertar volvió a ser arrancado de su cama junto con su sabana cayendo al frio y duro suelo.

—¡¿Pero qué?! —Grito exaltado levantándose del suelo—, ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —Le grito al pelirrosa que ahora estaba sobre su cama.

—Mi cama es incomoda, quiero la tuya —Respondió secamente arrebatándole las sabanas a Shuuya para cubrirse con ellas, por su parte este estaba con un tremendo tic en su ojos derecho, ¡Demonios ese chico estaba loco! Levantarlo solo por algo como eso no era racional, pero para Atsuya si lo era. Se resignó levantándose del suelo para cambiar "consentidamente" de cama.

Pasadas dos horas después del pequeño incidente nuevamente el pelicrema fue movió y como la última vez lanzado fuera de su cama.

—¡¿Y Ahora qué?! —Grito.

—Creo que tu cama es mucho más incómoda, cambiemos —Otra vez le arrebato la sabana de las manos a Shuuya para cubrirse con ellas y volver a su apacible sueño. Ahora sí que estaba hecho una furia.

—_Calma Shuuya, autocontrol, autocontrol… _—Se decía mentalmente intentando apaciguar sus ansias asesinas.

Pasada una hora después de eso fue removido, y por tercera vez, lanzado de su cama. Estaba harto, ya no le tendría consideración, sin importar que fuera el hermano de Shirou; si bien le perdonaba sus fechorías por su hermano mayor, el cual era su mayor confidente y viceversa, esta vez se había pasado.

—_Perdóname Shirou, pero esto ya me canso…_—Se levantó de golpe con unas enormes ansias de matar a la persona frente a él—, ¡Escucha, renacuajo del…!

—Antes de que continúes quiero decirte que la razón por la cual te desperté es porque escuche sonidos extraños provenientes de la ventana del frente —Contesto seca y rápidamente—, te levante para que fueras a ver.

—¿Y por qué no fuiste tú?

—¡¿Estás loco?! ¿Y si me pasaba algo? No puedo dejar que mi preciosa existencia desaparezca, y si era un secuestrador violador de lindos chicos como yo, o si era una loca fanática. ¡Paso! —Estaba decido, seguramente Atsuya había sido creado biogenéticamente como para ser el hermano gemelo de Shirou, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a este niño?

—Solo tú eres capaz de pensar que esa sería una respuesta lógica. Solo ignóralo y duérmete.

—Bien, pero si me pasa algo espero que tengas siempre consiente que fue tu culpa que una loca apareciera y me raptara.

—Solo duérmete —Le dijo y volvió a cubrirse con las sabanas de su cama.

Finalmente dormía en paz, al menos eso pensó ya que media hora después de eso escucho como su puerta era abierta de manera violenta y como nuevamente era lanzado fuera de su cama. Esa era la gota que derramo el vaso.

—¡Ahora sí! —Grito histérico—, ¡Me las pagaras maldito engendro! —Y con todas sus fuerzas se lanzó con el "indefenso menor" o al menos creía que lo había hecho, ya que al levantar mirada con quien se encontró no era nada que Atsuya sentado sobre su cama de manera tranquila—. ¿Atsuya?

—El mismo —Respondió.

—Entonces, ¿Quién…? —Bajando la mirada se percató de que la persona que estaba ahorcando no era el pelirosa sino—, ¡Kidou! —Grito y el mencionado apenas logro asentir.

Con una enorme vergüenza soltó al castaño mientras Atsuya reían sin parar; primero lo había sacado de su cama solo para cambiar y la segunda vez lo mismo, la tercera por un insignificante ruido y ahora Kidou lo había aventado por solo Dios sabe qué y que también había sido el que recibió el martirio dirigido a pelirosa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué me lanzaste de la cama?

—Es… —Decía con la respiración entrecortada, aun no se recuperaba por el repentino ahorcamiento—, es… una… emergencia… —Articulo—, ha sucedido algo… terrible.

—¿Terrible? —Pregunto—. ¡No me digas que Fudou voló la recepción del hotel!

—No. Gracias a Dios. Es otra cosa.

—¿Otra cosa? ¿Qué puede ser peor que eso?

—Pues, veras, es que… —Entonces una enorme sirena se escuchó a lo lejos—, ¿La policía? ¿En qué momento llegaron?

Muy lejos de las habitaciones de los dos delanteros un chico se escabullía entre los oscuros pasillos del hotel pero al momento en que escucho las sirenas de los policías término por correr desesperadamente en busca de un escondite, entonces lo encontró, ¡La cocina! Busco entre todos los rincones hasta que logro hallar el escondite perfecto: la alacena. Se metió en ella, a como pudo, y espero a que todo peligro pasase, ¿pero cómo había llegado a aquello? Si tan solo no hubiese aceptado.

—Lo matare… —Susurro pero callo de inmediato al escuchar varios pasos que se acercaban a la cocina.

—¿Lo encontraste? —Escucho.

—No. Sigamos buscando —Fue cuando los pasos se alejaron y el joven, ahora ya más relajado, decidió salir de su escondite en busca de un lugar más seguro.

Estaba por salir fuera de la cocina cuando una voz lo detuvo: —¡Alto! —Escucho y paro en seco. Volteo la vista y se encontró con quien menos quería. La policía.

_Continuara…_

**Konbanwa! Y pues, ¿Qué les pareció? Intente hacerlo lo más largo que pude, pero bueno creo que fue a lo más que mi mente dio, pero estoy enteramente feliz, ¡Finalmente empecé a ver Inazuma Eleven Go! Seeeh aún no había podido verla así que una vez la termine podre comenzar a escribir fics a cerca de esta seria :3. Solo decir que tal vez me tarde un poco en actualizar debido al tiempo, estoy en últimas del cole así que me tienen presionada, pero una vez que tenga mis ansiadas vacaciones estaré al cien por ciento para los capis y fics, así que ¡Quiero mis amados comentarios! Ese es mi pan de cada día (XD) y por ahí alguien me había prometido chocolate así que ¡También quiero mi chocolate! (:3) ya para terminar no voy sin esto…**

**¡RETO! Adivinen quien es la persona perseguida, el ganador/a puede pedir lo que quiera.**

**Nota: no se ustedes pero me estoy muriendo porque Shirou revele su secreto (pese a ser yo quien escribe el fic [XD]), ahora si me despido.**

**Matta nee (ˆˆ) )**


End file.
